Dance For Me
by bfanforlife
Summary: Regina is a dancer dedicated to perfecting her craft and making it professionally. Emma is a track star trying to stick to running literally and not figuratively. When tragedy strikes, will they give up on themselves? Will they give up on each other? College AU SQ
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I've been working on. Just an idea I couldn't get out of my head. Don't know if I'll stick with it. Let me know what you think? Thanks for reading**

** (Oh and Where I Belong next Ch. Should be up sometime this weekend if all goes as planned)**

* * *

><p>To say that she was a dancer would be a total understatement. The way she gracefully padded her feet around on the floor was so much more than dancing. It was passion, she was passion, she was love, she was ambition and dignity she was a performer. Regina was an artist.<p>

She was an artist and a slave to her craft. Which is why she was still at the studio after 5 intense hours of 'craft perfection' as she called it. Every muscle in her body was screaming for her to stop but she just kept on going. It was like her body was on auto pilot, carrying out each movement as gracefully as she could. She performed each movement so delicately it was as her feet weren't ever touching the ground fully. As her bare feet, that were scarred all over, were giving kisses to the hardwood floor of the studio that had become her stage for the time being.

"Ma'am, ma'am, ... ma'am!" A short pudgy man with hardly any hair was at the entrance of the studio, holding the door open with his foot shouting over the music that was playing. Regina was so consumed with her dance she didn't realize the man had been calling after her for several moments. She hurried to the stereo and stopped the music. "What sir? Yes, I'm sorry?" She didn't mean to come off rude to the obviously older man, she knew to mind her manners but he had interrupted her dance and in turn broke her train of thought. "I'm locking the doors now. You've had your extra hour, now you have to leave" he said from the door.

"Alright then. Just let me pack up my belongings and I'll be out in 5" she said already pulling on her sweats over her leotard. "Make it 3" the man at the door said as he left back out into the hallway. Regina rolled her eyes and continued dressing herself. She had to layer up to brace herself for the cold weather that was sure to meet her outside. It was winter time in the city and she knew that she couldn't afford to get sick. Not with auditions so soon.

She fastened her grey sweats and pulled a matching hooded sweater over her petite frame. She sat on the hardwood as she put on socks and her Black Ugg styled boots over her sweats. She got up retrieved her CD from the stereo and placed it in her backpack in exchange for the scarf and gloves she pulled out. She wrapped her scarf around her neck, slid her gloves on, retrieved her bag from where it was sitting on the floor and left the studio room.

As she made her way down the stairs in the outer-workings of the studio she took in the emptiness of the building. The building wasn't that large, it only housed 4 studios and an auditorium but it did tend to feel big when you were basically the only one there. Regina was used to the feeling though. She spent many of her nights alone in the studio 'perfecting her craft'. All the other dancers would be gone at about seven and it was now a little after nine.

As she approached the reflective doors to the exit she took in her appearance. She looked tired. Her face was completely bare of any makeup and her sweat suit resembled pajamas. Despite her 'relaxed' appearance her hair did look particularly nice. When she left her short hair down while she rehearsed it always gained this naturally flowing look. It worked for her.

Regina stopped in front of the doors before exiting to place her ear buds in that were already in her phone. She pulled the device out from her sweaters pocket and switched to an upbeat song that would keep her moving on her cold walk back to her dorm. It wasn't a long walk but the cold did have a way of making it seem that way. She had a car but the studio was so close it would be lazy of her to drive so she thought. She turned the corner and took the block that followed in long strides in a hurry to get out of the cold.

Reginas phone vibrated from her pocket. She pulled it out and looked to the lit up screen. Before she got the chance to unlock her phone she felt herself slipping, loosing her footing. She saw a mess of pale skin, dark purple and blonde hair losing balance in front of her as well right before she almost hit the floor. She fell forward bracing herself for the cold hard floor that was sure to come until she felt strong hands grabbing her shoulders steadying her balance.

"Hey hey hey whoa whoa" said the woman who had just prevented her from falling. Now that she was balanced and could put a face to the hands that grabbed her she was completely enthralled by the sight of the woman in front of her. The woman was stunning even in the Jogging suit she was sporting and mess of hair. She was slightly taller than Regina, had milky white skin, piercing blue eyes with a dash of green that was noticeable even under the dim street light above and was pretty slim. She had the body of an athlete, her tight running sweats and sweater showed as much.

"Thank you for the save, the snow has never really favored me" Regina said offering a small smile to the blonde who was looking at her like she was the only person in the world. "No problem" the blonde said "I'm um I'm just glad that I could stop you before I had to watch you fall. I don't think I would of been able to contain my laughter" she said grinning. Regina rolled her eyes playfully and said "I'm glad for your sake as well I would of had to make you pay for laughing at me." "You would of had to catch me to make me pay and that's not the easiest thing to do" the blonde said smiling confidently and motioning towards herself and her running gear.

"Do not be so sure of yourself Miss umm-" Regina started trying to grasp a name. "Emma, my name is Emma Swan. And yours?" Emma extended her hand "Regina Mills" The brunette said shaking the hand which was warm despite the weather. "Nice to meet you Regina" the blonde said. There hands stayed connected for longer than was normal for a proper handshake. Regina withdrew her hand and coughed "Well thank-you again Emma, I will let you continue with your running." "Oh yea my run" she said jogging in place "and no problem. Well bye then Regina. Safe walking this snow is no joke" she said laughing and started to jog off.

"Bye" Regina said shaking her head laughing and continuing on her path to her dorm. The walk was long as expected but not because of the weather, mostly because of her thoughts of the attractive blonde she had just met.

She then remembered the notification that lit her phone her phone that almost caused her a fall. She opened up a text she had from her roommate Kathryn and it read 'hurry your ass home Gina. Your not getting out of going to my part chica.' Of course I'm not Regina thought to herself. Her roommate/best-friend was having a before final party and she had not shut up about it all week.

She didn't really want to attend after her dance rehearsal because she was so tired. But she had promised her friend she would go and if she broke that promise she would never live past graduation in a couple of months. Katherine would kill her. Its not that she didn't enjoy parties but one she was tired and two this party would be sorority and fraternity dominated for sure and she did not feel like dealing with either group. The Frat boys hit on her too much for her liking and the sorority girls either disliked her because she was closer with Katherine then they were or they hit on her too.

Making her way up the stairs to her dorm she decided she would catch a quick shower and only stay at the party for about an hour before heading home. Long enough to support her friend and have a drink or two but not long enough to be flirted with to death. Maybe three drinks she thought to herself. Tonight would be long.

* * *

><p>"Ruby your such an ass" Emma chuckled as she read the note that her roommatebest-friend left behind presumably for her on their dorm door. It couldn't be for her other roommate Mary Margaret because she was camping with David for the weekend. The note read 'movie night another time, Belle needed me Sorry. Probably will be back tomorrow morning. Love Ya oh and I ate the rest of your cucumber salad. Sorry not sorry, it was yummy (:'. Leave it to Ruby to leave her alone and hungry on a Saturday night Emma thought to herself as she took the note down and made her way into her apartment.

As soon as she closed the door she immediately started divesting herself of her sweaty running clothes. Perk of being home alone, she could walk around basically naked. Really she walked around basically naked even when her roommates were home but they all did so it was no big deal. Once she rid herself of her clothes she went straight to her bathroom to shower.

She turned the water to the hottest temperature, letting the hot water beat down on her sore muscles. She might have over did herself today. Emma was preparing for track season so she was going all out these last couple months of winter. Track was definitely life for Emma and she wanted to do better than she had her last three years of college track. She was an outstanding athlete always looking to improve, at least that's what people saw from the outside looking in. Running is all Emma has. All she has ever done was run, figuratively and literally. If she didn't run to clear her constantly hectic mind than she would lose it for sure.

As Emma made her way out of the shower her phone started ringing. She grabbed her robe, threw it on and then jogged to where it was on the coffee table in the living room.

"Hello" she answered without checking the screens I.D. "Hello Emma" a deep accented voice sounded through the phone. "Hey K.J, whats up?" Emma said taking a seat on the sofa. "Nothing right now but there is a party going on at the Rabbit Hole in about 30 minutes love and I was-" "No Killian. I am not going to a party with you ever again in life. No" Emma said interrupting Killian. Killian was a good friend of hers and Ruby's. He had a hard interior but he was really a sweetheart in a overly confident douche-bag kind of way. Overall he was a good friend but Emma refused to third wheel with him and his girlfriend Milah to a party ever again. She had learned her lesson the last time she tried keeping up with the party animals.

"Wow" Killian laughed through the phone "from K.J. to Killian in a matter of seconds. Thats a new record." Emma sighed sitting back on the sofa and said "yea yea still not going." "Why love, your always cooped up in that hovel you and your mates call an apartment or on the track breaking your body" the man joked. " First its not a hovel, its just not always spiffy, second I'm not breaking my body fool I'm doing the opposite. You wish you had my health and third I'm not third wheeling it with you and M" Emma said.

"Emma please come with me. Milah is at her parents for the weekend so you wont be third wheeling it. Come with me to help me ease the heart break the lad is experiencing from his departed love" Killian said in a pleading tone.

Emma thought about the idea of going out. As she looked around her empty apartment the idea started seeming more appealing. Saturdays were meant for fun so what the hell she thought. "Alright, alright no need to beg Whose party is it?" Se said. "Its Kathryn Midas party. Its a before finals party and her whole sorority will be their. So you know what that means Swan" he said and Emma could just see him waggling his thick eyebrows that he swears up and down that he doesn't get done but she knows he does. "What exactly does that mean?" She asked. "Plenty of ladies for you to get your lezzy on with"he said. "I hate you" Emma said rolling her eyes and laughing at her friends word choice. "I'm not getting my lezzy on with anyone." "Sure you aren't Swan" he laughed "I'll be by your place in 30 minutes so be ready." "Alright, see ya" Emma said ending the phone call.

Now she had plans she had to find something to wear. Lucky her. She got up from the sofa and made her way into her room picking up her discarded clothes from earlier on the way. She put them in the wash pile sitting in the corner of her closet and picked through her clothes. She knew she wouldn't be 'lezzy' with anyone tonight as her friend so eloquently put it but she did want to look nice. She decided on wearing skin tight skinny jeans, a forest green blouse, her favorite black leather jacket and some new black boots that she hasn't had the opportunity to wear since she got them on Christmas.

As Emma blow dried her hair she told her self that she would have a good night no matter what and that she wouldn't let Killian talk her into drinking too much. Maybe I'll find someone decent enough to hold more than a 5 minute conversation with she though to herself. Then she laughed because she thought that wouldn't be happening in a room full of drunk Greeks. Boy was she wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments? Yea<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later when Emma, Killian, and the 'Belle needs me' preaching Ruby walked into the Rabbit Hole the party was in full swing. Music blasting, beer pong going, bar busy, and Greeks everywhere.

"You just couldn't pass up a party could you Rubes?" Emma said shaking her head and laughing as her friend was already leading them to the bar. "You know I couldn't" the tall brunette said laughing. "I've never known Lucas to pass up a good time" Killian said as they made their way to the bar. "Three beers" Ruby said to the bartender who nodded in response. "Same" Emma said. "I'm guessing Belle wasn't feeling it huh?" "No she was not. She has some paper due Monday that shes been slaving over all day. I tried but she didn't budge. I'm gonna head back to her once were done here" Ruby said taking her drink and handing Emma hers. "Well I'm gonna see if I can find Graham and wind back that money I lost to him on Thursday in pool. He definitely played me" Ruby said already walking off. "Good luck with that" Emma said shaking her head at her friend for what seemed like the hundredth time in half an hour.

"I'm off too for a while" Killian said facing Emma. "I have a dispute to settle with those fellows who are at it with the beer pong" he said pointing in the direction of the loud frat boys who were playing beer pong like their lives depended on whether they won or not. "Go ahead ditch me why don't ya" Emma said. "I'll just find a table to sit my life away at. Sure to be a great time" she said pointing at a vacant table near the bar. "Don't be sour Swan, I'll be back over when I'm done. Find you a lass and strike a conversation" the brunette man said winking and walking away. "Lass my ass" Emma mumbled heading over to the empty table sitting down drink in hand.

It was just like her friends to invite her out and then ditch her as soon as they arrived. She pulled her phone out and started scrolling through her twitter feed. Maybe I need to be more social she thought to herself as she laughed at a tweet by an 'Awkward Taco' parody account. It read 'I'm not anti social people are just anti me.' Oh the irony Emma thought to her self.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice sounded above where she was sitting. She looked up trying to decipher the only slightly familiar voice. "Regina?.. uh u- Um no its not" She said not expecting to see the woman she had only just met no more than two hours ago. "Hello Emma, fancy seeing you here" the brunette said taking off her coat revealing tight black pants that hugged her hips in the most enticing way and a blood red blouse that matched the shade of lipstick she was wearing. She sat in the seat directly across from Emma.

Emmas mouth went dry at the sight of the woman across from her. "Uh yea um" she coughed out taking off her leather jacket suddenly feeling rather warm. "You look different balanced" she joked.

"I don't get that one a lot" Regina laughed. "I bet not" Emma said. "What brought you out tonight? The beer pong or did you come out for some stimulating conversation" Emma questioned sarcastically as she nodded towards a corner where several couples where making out and then to a table where beer pong was being played. "Well neither" Regina shook her head laughing. "I promised a friend I'd come so, here I am" she said motioning towards herself. "I don't plan on staying too long."

"How about some booze ladies?!" A guy with no shirt on who had 'FUCK FINALS' written on his chest said as he placed two beers down on the table and walked away. Emma shook her head laughing lightly and said "have at them. Once this cup is empty" she lifted her cup "I'm done." Regina laughed and took one of the offered bottles and said "oh so a light weight. I see" she took a sip of the drink looking at Emma over the bottle. Emma shook her head "I am most definitely not a light weight. I just most definitely am conditioning in the morning and a hang over plus a weight room equals falling asleep on the bench." Regina laughed. It seemed that the blonde was making her do that a lot in the short time shes been in her presence. "Conditioning for what exactly" the brunette asked. "Track" Emma said. "Oh okay. Thats nice. I haven't had the chance of knowing anyone on the track team here. What events do you do?" "I run the 100, the 200, the 4 by 2 and the 4 by 4" Emma said taking a sip of her drink. "A sprinter, nice" Regina said with an impressed face. "Yea sometimes" Emma shrugged and said. "I like the sport don't get me wrong but what I love is the actual running. Not the conditioning, not the petty team drama, not the medals and meets. Just actually running. I feel like I can go anywhere when I'm running if I can just go a little bit faster. I'm not trapped anywhere." Regina was looking at Emma like she knew the feeling. "You seem very passionate. Thats great" the brunette said. "Sorry for the little speech" Emma said rubbing the back of her neck in a nervous manner. She thought she probably shouldn't have went into that whole running monologue right off the back. She didn't even know Reginas age, major, hobbies or anything. But there was something about the brunette that said she could talk to her. Not the usual meaningless bar talk but actual enriching conversation.

"No need to be sorry. I understand exactly how you feel. It is the same way I feel about dancing" Regina said. "A dancer, wouldn't have guessed. Are you on the dance team here?" Emma didn't have the brunette across from her pegged as a dancer but that certainly did explain her amazing body. "No I'm not, I would rather fall out of a moving car then be on our schools dance team" the brunette said with a look of disgust on her face. "They're not that bad" Emma laughed out. With the look of 'really' that Regina sent her she amended her previous statement and said "okay well maybe they are. How long have you been dancing?" "Since I was 3. In short, forever" the brunette laughed lightly. "What kind of dance do you do?" "All kinds really but my specialties are ballet, contemporary and lyrical dance" Regina said "I was actually on my way home from practice when we ran into each other." "Thats so cool. Dancing really is a gift that not many people have. Myself included" Emma chuckled as she took a sip from her cup and sat it down on the table between them. "Not even. Everyone has a natural rhythm, you just have to learn to be in tune with it" Regina said. "I really doubt I have much natural rhythm when it comes to dancing. I have like the I can hold a note rhythm but not the I can dance to a Birdy song rhythm. I even had classes for a while as a child but nothing stuck with me" Emma said shaking her head. "Some people have to be taught to find that rhythm. Maybe you haven't had the right teacher" the brunette said laughing lightly at the blondes joke. "Maybe you can teach me some time" Emma said eyeing the brunette. "Yea, maybe" Regina said staring back at the blonde just as intensely.

"Um hm hmm" Emma coughed out "how about another drink?" she stood from her spot. "I thought you were planning to condition in the morning?" Regina questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Well whats stimulating conversation with no stimulating beverages, yeah?" Emma was over the one drink that quickly. She guessed she needed a break from conditioning after all. She'd been hitting the weight room hard for months now so a night of drinking would spoil all of her efforts. Plus she had a lady to entertain, she couldn't let the beautiful brunette drink alone. "If you insist, I'll take another beer" Regina said holding up her empty beer bottle signaling she'd like the same brand. "How about some shots first" Emma blurted. "I mean we could do some shots together, like I can call some friends over if you want to do them with us and so could you, like your best friend or boyfriend if he's here- um. Yeah?" Emma was rambling. She didn't want Regina to get the wrong impression because really they hardly knew each other. She didn't want to get sloppy drunk she just wanted to have a good time and she felt like she could do that with Regina since her lovely friends ditched her. "Shots sound good" the brunette said laughing lightly, pulling Emma from her thoughts "just the two of us would be nice. I've been enjoying your company." The brunette smiled up at Emma from where she still sat. "Okay, be right back" Emma said turning around and heading towards the bar. "Oh and Emma" the brunette said. Emma turned back around "yea?" "I don't do boyfriends" the brunette winked.

Emma just turned around politely. She swore she could feel the brunettes eyes on her the whole walk over but she refused to turn around until she reached the bar. She did however sway her hips a tad bit more then usual. Tonight was going to be a good night she thought to herself as she ordered two shots of something blue that never failed to get her and Ruby on there level when they drunk it, and two beers. Emma couldn't fathom why she was so nervous they were just new acquaintances having drinks together. Like a new drinking buddy. She looked back to the table where Regina was picking at one of the table mats. Just drinks Emma, Just drinks she thought. It was no big deal she thought. Just drinks.

* * *

><p>"Hmm" Emma groaned as sun light hit her right in the face. She pulled her comforter over her head and sighed. She sighed again, well more like sniffed the comforter. It sure as hell didn't smell like her blanket. It smelled of some spicy perfume, a hint of sweat and apple conditioner. She looked down, head still below the comforter "oh shit" she said as she realized she was completely naked and the bed she was in wasn't her own. Fuck Emma no she thought to herself. Her head was killing her, and her eyelids felt heavy which meant two things she was hungover and in a foreign bed. "Shit, shit, shit, shit" Emma said as she slowly turned to her right and saw a sleeping brunette as equally naked as she was. Regina. Damn. She slept with Regina. She pulled her head above the comforter and let out a long breathe. "I guess shots were a big deal" she mumbled to herself. She guessed right.<p> 


End file.
